


Living Life with a Stinky Boi

by Username_Undecided



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Allusions to death, Don't read if you remus unsettles you, Implied needle in eye, Intrusive Thoughts, Not a full story, Poison drinking, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Sexual References, Trigger Warning Remus, just snippets, not in detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username_Undecided/pseuds/Username_Undecided
Summary: Life of Thomas and his sides after Thomas learned about Remus. Joan and Talyn Guest star.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Joan Stokes & Talyn, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Kudos: 46





	Living Life with a Stinky Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long with Protecting Him. The truth is, when I first started writing PH, I was in the worst part of my depression. I used writing as a from of escapism. Since uploading the first chapter, I started seeing a therapist. And I've gotten better. Now, since I've gotten better, I don't need to escape anymore. And unfortunately, I find it hard to write anything now. I decided to write this to try to find my muse. I still plan on continuing Protecting Him, but it might be a while before I upload for it again. Just wanted to let you know.
> 
> Please. PLEASE don't copy ANYTHING Remus does in this story. Those are just a few of my own intrusive thoughts that I've used to inspire this story.

Patton was sobbing. Logan sighed softly. The Grand Council Woman had just captured Stitch and was scolding Jumba.

Thomas sniffled.

Patton blew his nose loudly on a handkerchief that Roman had conjured for him with a pat on the shoulder and a soft “There there.”

“Patton,” Logan said in mild annoyance. “You have seen this movie many, MANY times. How are you still affected by this?”

“But Logan,” Patton cried, “Stitch finally found his family! And he’s GOING TO LOSE THEM!”

Patton wailed.

“Feelings” Logan said, quietly in disgust.

“There, there,” Virgil smirked at Logan mockingly. The Logical side glared at him.

“This… is my family.” Stitch said on the TV screen. “I found it, all on my own. It’s little and broken, but still good.”

Remus suddenly appeared in front of the TV.

“I’ll tell you what else is little and broken.” He cackled as he thrusted his hips back and forth.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!” Roman screeched, throwing a pillow at his twin. Patton frowned. Virgil glared. Thomas had his face in his hands. Logan sighed and drank his tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a nice day out. Thomas, Joan, and Talyn were walking through the park to one of their more frequently used filming location. They had a short to film. The three of them were discussing on where to eat next.

“I’m just saying,” Thomas said. he was in his prince costume. He had in his hand a bag with Virgil’s old outfit and a of couple props, “You could never go wrong with Pizza.”

The three of them had just come across a small bridge over the river.

“I still say that we should make something ourselves.” Joan said, they were carrying a folding chair.

Talyn, who was carrying the camera equipment, turned to look at Joan, “But, we don’t have the time.” They said.

Joan had just opened his mouth to reply when a figure appeared out of nowhere and sprinted to the center of the bridge. The figure then pushed himself up and over the rails.

“WEEEEEEEEE!”

THUD

“Uhh…” came from Talyn and Joan. They stopped in their place and looked at the railing with concern.

“He’s fine.” Thomas said with only a small glance towards where Remus and jumped. He carried on as if nothing had happened. “We have less than two hours before Terrence’s plane lands. I say we grab Pizza for lunch and we cook dinner with Terrence later.”

The two of them agreed, still too concerned for the Duke to think of an argument.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Roman and Logan’s urging, Thomas was finally doing his laundry. He set his laundry basket on the floor and opened the washing machine. He carefully measured the laundry detergent. He was inches from pouring the liquid when a someone snatched it from his hand. Thomas spun around, a screech building in the back of his throat.

Remus made eye contact with him.

He downed the laundry detergent like one would a shot of alcohol. (DO NOT DO THIS) 

Thomas stood there stunned. After a moment to process, he called out.

“Logan!” after a second thought, he also called out, “Deceit!”

The Logical side rose up, and the Snakelike appeared.

Deceit, though he was trying to hide it, was surprised that he was called.

Logan took in the scene with a moment of confusion. Once he saw the empty laundry detergent cup, he immediately started coaching Thomas on what to do. After smacking the Duke in the back of the head, Deceit gave his input. After some deep breathing and meditation, the Duke sank down and the detergent was a puddle on the floor.

“Thanks guys.” Thomas said tiredly.

“I am here to assist.” Logan said as he sank down.

Thomas sighed as he looked at the puddle. He made short work of cleaning it off the ground. After throwing away the soiled paper towels, he turned around and gave a little jump.

Deceit was still here.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“No,” he said in his oily voice. “But, I can help you…”

“Deceit.” Thomas said shortly.

“Fine.” the Snakelike side said petulantly. “I am not wondering why I was called.”

Thomas thought for a moment. 

“Well,” he said slowly, “aside from you being my self-preservation, of all the sides I know, you have the most experience with Remus. You know how to deal with him.”

Deceit eyed Thomas suspiciously. Thomas resisted the urge to fidget. Whatever he was looking for, the snakelike side seemed to make up his mind. He smirked at Thomas and said smoothly, “It has not been pleasure, Thomas, and I so don’t look for word to working with you again.”

And with that, he sank out.

Thomas groaned. He still wasn’t sure what to think of that side.

He glanced at the laundry. "Ugh! I’ll wash my clothes later".

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started out as simply re-reading Harry Potter. Thomas was having a night in, Calm, quiet, and relaxing. And then Chaos.

One minute he was reading about Harry playing Quidditch and sipping tea, and the next thing he knew. Virgil and Deceit are yelling at each other. He’s not even sure what started the argument.

Logan and Patton are trying to defuse the situation.

Roman is sitting back eating popcorn.

“You’re nothing but a liar!” Virgil snarled. “We can’t trust anything you say.”

“Kiddos,” Patton interjects, putting himself between the two warring sides, “you guys just need to take a step back.”

Virgil huffed, but turned away from the group. Deceit took a deep breath.

Roman shared his popcorn with Thomas.

“Now,” Logan said, “let’s talk about this like rational adults.”

“Virgil,” Patton said to the Emo side, “Will you give Deceit a chance?”

Virgil was silent for a moment, before he glared at Deceit, “Fine, but he better not pull anything.”

Deceit smirked in return.

“Deceit,” Patton cut in, “Do you promise to tell the truth?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” the Snakelike side said, sarcasm oozing out. “Stick a needle in my eye.”

“Okay!” Remus appeared out of nowhere with a needle.

Patton Screamed.

Deceit had to wear an eye patch until his eye healed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joan and Talyn were visiting. The three were hanging out and watching various movies and TV shows. Over the course of the night the sides would slowly appear one by one, till all of them were there.

The group had just started another episode of Avatar the Last Airbender. Zuko went into Sokka’s tent to ask about his and Katara’s mom.

“He and Suki were going to F*ck!” Joan smirked.

In response to this Remus let out a very loud, and very provocative moan.

Patton faints. Roman groans. Virgil growls. Thomas blushes. Joan cackles and Moans back. Talyn laughs. Deceit ignores everything. Logan sighs and drinks his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY REMUS
> 
> (I feel like I have to say this a lot, there are just some people on the internet that are just that stupid. e.g. Tide Pod Challenge.)
> 
> In my Headcannon, people can see the Sides. In the episode Why Do We Get Out of Bed in the Morning, Logan waits until Thomas’ friends leave before rising up and talking.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
